


like the movies

by viscrael



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i dont know, pre-canon?, this is deadass just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: “Listen, I already feel like, really bad about leaving you out here alone for so long—““Hurley, that really wasn’t—““—So the least you can do is accept my dumb, cheesy attempt at romance,” Hurley finishes. She pushes the jacket back towards Sloane gently. “Please.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is a dnd setting.... fantasy movies? Fantasy Movies(tm)? yeah. pretend those r a thing. i dont care anymore i just love hurloane so muCH

“Hey.”

Sloane glances up from the hood of the wagon she’s hunched over, Fantasy Wrench™ in hand. She gives back a soft _hey_ in greeting. Her face breaks into a smile, and it’s beautiful even with the bags under her eyes and the inherent tiredness marring her expression. Hurley, from the doorway, can’t help but imitate it.

“Hard work paying off?” Hurley asks, moving further into the garage until she’s standing behind her girlfriend, looking over her shoulder. Sloane sighs, putting the wrench down and grabbing a dirty rag to wipe the oil from her hands. There’s a spot of oil on her cheek that Hurley resists the urge to wipe away with her thumb.

“I hope so,” Sloane says, setting the rag down, her hands clean. “Otherwise I’ll have spent the whole night alone out here for nothing.”

Hurley smiles apologetically and starts to open her mouth, but before she can get the words out, Sloane already knows what she’s going to say. She picks the wrench up again and returns to under the wagon’s hood, saying, “Don’t apologize. You have a job, after all; you can’t spend every waking moment with me.”

“Unfortunately,” Hurley mumbles. From this angle, she can just see the tips of Sloane’s pointed ears turning pink at the comment. She can also see, like this, the way that her narrow shoulders tremble subtly in shivers, and that’s when Hurley realizes with a start that her girlfriend has been out here in this freezing garage almost all night wearing only an old tank top and sweatpants. And as (ridiculously, _holy shit_ ) good as she looks in that attire, Hurley can’t stand for that.

When Hurley got off from work thirty minutes ago, she swung by her house quickly just to change out of her uniform before coming back here to Sloane’s, so she’s able to shrug her jacket off now and drape it over Sloane’s shoulders in offering. Sloane looks up, blinking at the jacket then at Hurley, before she grabs the jacket’s edges and slides it off, holding it out to Hurley. “No, you don’t need to do that, really—“

“You’re freezing,” Hurley insists.

“It’s not that bad. I’ve had worse.”

She sighs, although it comes out as fond rather than exasperated. Sloane is always stubborn in small ways.

“Listen, I already feel like, _really_ bad about leaving you out here alone for so long—“

“Hurley, that really wasn’t—“

“— _So_ the least you can do is accept my dumb, cheesy attempt at romance,” Hurley finishes. She pushes the jacket back towards Sloane gently. “Please.”

Sloane looks at Hurley’s hands for a moment like she’s seriously debating her options, before nodding. When she starts to take it from Hurley, Hurley moves and drapes it back over her shoulders again.

“Like they do in movies,” she explains. Sloane laughs a little bit.

“ _Just_ like they do in movies,” she agrees. “You know, minus the illegal wagon racing and all that.”

“What do you mean? Those are the best parts.”

Sloane grins, and the oil on her cheek moves with it. Hurley reaches over with the intent of cleaning it off but gets sidetracked on the way; instead, she lands with her thumb brushing Sloane’s cheekbone and palm cupping her cheek, and Sloane tilts her head slightly into the touch.

“You got something there,” Hurley says.

“You do too,” Sloane says.

“What?”

Sloane leans down and kisses her. Hurley smiles into the kiss as she returns it, and when they pull away, Sloane’s face is clear of oil, but her cheeks are pink with the force of her smile. It’s contagious.

“Like the movies,” Sloane says.

Hurley laughs. “I’d say even better.”


End file.
